A class of computer input devices, called multi-touch pointing devices, includes devices that have both a position sensor and a touch sensor. A user holds the device and moves it around to provide position input, such as with a typical mouse. The user also touches the device on its touch sensor to provide touch input. The touch input can be interpreted as gestures. Information about the position, touch input and possibly gestures are provided as inputs to applications.